MotorStorm: Arctic Edge/Emblems
Motorstorm: Arctic Edge contains multiple emblem packs based on other Sony IPs; Killzone, Little Big Planet, Pursuit Force and WipEout. These are unlocked only by taking photos of said emblems on various tracks, awarding the player with liveries, sponsors and paint job logos, drivers, and a badge. This article serves as a guide for finding and unlocking these emblems. General Tips Understandably, some players would rather avoid spoilers in finding these emblems. These tips should help point you in the right general direction; Look behind yourself Most emblems in-game are placed on the opposite direction of the track to what you're viewing, and often even above you; thus, they're often undetectable driving in the correct direction. Whenever a flat surface seems to be behind you, check it. Jump off cliffs Some emblems are located on the sides of cliffs and chasms; if there is a jump with a long fall beneath it, check below, falling into said pit if you must. Hiding in plain sight There are a few emblems that don't make much attempt to conceal themselves; the only reason they may be difficult to find is because you never thought to look for them, and they're in the very last places one would think to check. Keep your eyes peeled ahead as much as behind. These three basic tips should help kickstart one's manual search of the game's emblems. *'If you wish to find the emblems entirely on your own, do not read further.*' Pursuit Force Pursuit Force emblems can be found at Mud Bowl, Anguta Glacier, Snowgod Canyon, Gold Rush Reverse, and Northern Face Reverse. Mud Bowl This might be the easiest emblem to find in the game; so easy, in fact, that you've likely seen it countless times without even noticing. Near the end of a lap, there are three branches; one brown-and-purple ramp, one snowed-over bridge, and a normal muddy path. Stick to the left of the track, take the jump, and you will see a Pursuit Force emblem directly underneath your vehicle. Anguta Glacier Near the start of the lap, stick to the left, taking the wooden ramp. Halfway through the jump, enter photo mode and look behind, underneath said ramp; the emblem is painted on the cliffside. Snowgod Canyon At the avalanche zone, there is a massive tiki-style mask with SNOWGOD CANYON under it. On this mask's crown is the Pursuit Force emblem. Gold Rush Reverse Coming up to the three-way split in the middle of the track, take the mineshaft shortcut on the far right. When you exit the tunnel, the emblem will be above and behind. Northern Face Reverse After the heavily-banked, snowed-over turn in the later half of the lap, take the branch on your right. Then, on the final jump, inch your way over the ramp, deliberately falling into the chasm below; a gigantic Pursuit Force emblem will be behind you. At least, assuming your vehicle isn't tumbling end-over-end. Killzone Killzone emblems can be found at Widow Maker, Eagle Falls, The Chasm, Log Jam Reverse, and The Chasm Reverse. Widow Maker Take the rightmost path after the large ramp at the start of the lap, taking the massive banked turn. Halfway across, enter photo mode and look behind at the small wooden wall for the emblem. Eagle Falls After the waterfall section, stay to the left of the track, entering the cave with a muddy entrance. The middle of the cave has no roof; enter photo mode and look behind and above for your emblem. The Chasm After the bobsleigh section, there are three bridges with spectators on them, and on the third bridge is a billboard. Look behind as you go under this billboard, and you will find an emblem painted on the back. Log Jam Reverse On the path before the first banked section, and after the waterfall, take the farthest-right route you possibly can, and look up. The emblem is located on a stack of logs being lifted by a crane. The Chasm Reverse Near the end of the lap, stay to the right of the course and take the yellow-and-black ramp. Look backward; the emblem is immediately beneath the ramp. Little Big Planet LBP emblems can be found at Gold Rush, Ascension, Northern Face, WolfPack Mountain Reverse, and Anguta Glacier Reverse. Gold Rush At the three-way split, take the farthest-left route possible, and enter photo mode after passing the second water barrel. Sackboy's emblem is painted on the back of this barrel. Due to the track's dark evening setting, it might take a moment to notice the emblem. Ascension Immediately after the winding hairpin ascent, there is a large Ascension billboard to your right. A square emblem billboard is next to this billboard. Northern Face On the second cliff - the one with a hairpin and a massive pillar with NORTHERN FACE painted on it - enter photo mode after taking the hairpin and look to your left. The emblem is on the side of the cliff. WolfPack Mountain Reverse The emblem is on the right chest of the giant fire-breathing wolf statue. Anguta Glacier Reverse Near the end of the lap, there is a large, wooden, heavily-banked essess above the track; run under these banks on the right of the track and look up when directly underneath the first left-hander. WipEout WipEout emblems can be found at Log Jam, WolfPack Mountain, Vertigo, Widow Maker Reverse, and Vertigo Reverse. Log Jam Near the end of the course, take a hard left into the tunnel shortcut. When taking the jump, look behind and above. WolfPack Mountain After the cave section near the start of the track, stay as far right or as far left as possible; either way, stay as high as you can. You will come across a wooden bridge with a triangular roof; when exiting this bridge, look backward to find the emblem. Vertigo After the first bobsleigh section, stay as far right as possible. When jumping off the ledge, look backward; a giant WipEout emblem is emblazoned on the cliffside. Widow Maker Reverse Staying as low as possible, keep an eye out on the left of the track. A bright red and orange billboard - appropriately displaying "LEFT SIDE" - will be seen, and behind it is the WipEout emblem. Vertigo Reverse Keep track of how many cranes you have driven past; the second crane is carrying a platform. Drive under this platform and look up; the emblem is on the bottom of said platform. Picture Guides MSAE - PF Mud Bowl.png|Mud Bowl MSAE - PF Anguta Glacier.png|Anguta Glacier MSAE - PF Snowgod Canyon.png|Snowgod Canyon MSAE - PF Gold Rush Reverse.png|Gold Rush Reverse MSAE - PF Northern Face Reverse.png|Northern Face Reverse MSAE - KZ Widow Maker.png|Widow Maker MSAE - KZ Eagle Falls.png|Eagle Falls MSAE - KZ The Chasm.png|The Chasm MSAE - KZ Log Jam.png|Log Jam Reverse MSAE - KZ The Chasm Reverse.png|The Chasm Reverse MSAE - LBP Gold Rush.png|Gold Rush MSAE - LBP Ascension.png|Ascension MSAE - LBP Northern Face.png|Northern Face MSAE - LBP WolfPack Mountain Reverse.png|WolfPack Mountain Reverse MSAE - LBP Anguta Glacier Reverse.png|Anguta Glacier Reverse MSAE - WO Log Jam.png|Log Jam MSAE - WO WolfPack Mountain.png|WolfPack Mountain MSAE - WO Vertigo.png|Vertigo MSAE - WO Widow Maker Reverse.png|Widow Maker Reverse MSAE - WO Vertigo Reverse.png|Vertigo Reverse Unlock Gallery MSAE - Typhoon P Force.png|Pursuit Force Wombat Typhoon MSAE - Senpai P Force.png|Pursuit Force Ozutsu Senpai MSAE - TK-XL P Force.png|Pursuit Force Jester TK-XL MSAE - Compadre Killzone.png|Killzone Patriot Compadre MSAE - Varadero Killzone.png|Killzone Castro Varadero MSAE - Piledriver LBP.png|Little Big Planet Molotov Piledriver MSAE - Yuki FEISAR.png|WipEout Wasabi Yuki MSAE - BB-XS Goteki.png|WipEout Jester BB-XS MSAE - Bolter Qirex.png|WipEout Wulff Bolter MSAE - P Force Driver.png|Pursuit Force Driver MSAE - Killzone Driver.png|Killzone Driver Category:MotorStorm: Arctic Edge